


Why dont you love me

by Dirtkid123



Category: Austin & Ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: This was my first FANFICTION I ever wrote. It's so bad...





	

Austin gazed sadly at the piano keys in the practice room, hoping and praying that all of this was just a horrible nightmare.

Locked in a room so hung up on you

And you're cool with just being friends

Austin had just gotten ready to tell Ally how much he really feels about her, but when he approached her, it was too late. Gavin Young had beat him to the love of his life.

Left on the sidelines

Ally had canceled on their songwriting sessions yet again, as she wanted to hang with her new Boyfriend. Thats right, Boyfriend. Austin watched as she gave HIM a quick peck on the cheek and waltzed out with him on her arm.

Stuck at a red light

Waiting for my time

He had hit a low point in his life, because without Ally, he was a broken mess. He had always been waiting for his time, for the time when he would be able to call her his girlfriend, once more.

As soon as these thoughts had entered his mind, he grabbed his guitar and started to strum a melody. He slowly added lyrics to the tune, pouring his soul and tears into the song.

And I can't see, Why don't you love me?

Touch me, tell me I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me baby?

Open up your heart tonight

'cause I could be all that you need

Ohhhhhhh

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

He thought of Ally as he sang, and eventually hoped that one day he would have her, as his


End file.
